criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Time is Up
Your Time is Up is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-second case of the game. It is the seventeenth case of The Mystery and the fourth case in Ivory Peaks. Plot Soon after the player and Diana were investigating the district for any traces of the missing drugs that was exported from Aurelia through Berrini's airline, the detectives was informed by disgraced Lynch family heiress Kaitlynn Lynch that a body had been found. In the local Ivory Peaks train station, they found the body of train conductor Valeria Rowbottom with her throat sliced open. They soon suspected Kaitlynn, along with ticket inspector Mark Quincy and mechanic Jenny Farrington, before Mark came to tell the detectives that the victim's bereaved husband was wrecking havoc on the victim's train. After Mark told them, the detectives then hurried to the train where they found the victim's husband Toby Rowbottom wrecking havoc in the train's dining car. They then suspected the bereaved husband in Valeria's murder before suspecting one of the victim's train passengers, Ursula Pennington, who had rode the last train ride the victim completed. After filing the hands from the train station's grand clock as the murder weapon, the detectives was informed by unofficial informant Joseph Marlow that he had tracked down the missing drugs. After they found out that Ursula had known about the drugs that was concealed in the clock, they soon apprehended her. In the end, the team arrested Jenny Farrington as Valeria's killer. After the team discovered that Jenny had murdered Valeria, they confronted her about the murder. Jenny then confessed to the murder, telling them that she murdered Valeria after she ruined her life. Jenny then told them that on her second to last train repair for the victim, Valeria had accidentally caused Jenny to injure herself while she was doing a test run on the train. Later on, when Jenny was working on the victim's train that day, Valeria came to scream at Jenny to get off her train as she was blacklisting Jenny from any train repair in Rosenoque and all surrounding cities, therefore ruining Jenny's career. Angry at Valeria, she then stomped off the train before seeing the clock hands. She then took the clock hands, faked "forgetting her toolbox" and then slit Valeria's throat before fleeing the scene. Judge Brighton was horrified by Jenny's actions, which led Jenny to be sentenced to life in prison with no chance for parole. After the trial, the detectives then interrogated Ursula and what she was doing with the drugs. Ursula then revealed that she was exporting the drugs to somewhere else in Rosenoque since Valeria had helped her bring the drugs into Rosenoque. After the team found her phone, they soon discovered that Valeria and Ursula were part of the criminal gang and that they were responsible for getting the drugs into Rosenoque and have them exported out into the city somewhere. As some of the drugs were still missing, it meant that Ursula had somehow succeeded in her mission. Erika then revealed that in Ursula's calendar, she had an interview with Joseph, which led the team to talk to him. Joseph then told them that he was investigating Ursula on suspicions of being in the heist gang. He then told them that he knew why Maxwell had joined the gang before directing the player to find a photo outside of the station. After the team found a photo of Maxwell with someone else, Joseph told them that the man with Maxwell was his father. Joseph then took the detectives to see Maxwell, who then explained to the player that his father had fallen ill and he couldn’t afford to pay for his father’s medication. However when the profiler pledged his allegiance to the gang, they helped him pay for his father’s medical care as long he did work for them. However when he met Joseph, his boyfriend, his views of the world was changed and he left the gang. In retribution, the leader of the gang, nicknamed "The Speaker" shot his father dead and cut Maxwell out of the gang. Maxwell then told them that he was sorry for lying, but he didn't want to be judged for what he did. Meanwhile, the player helped Major in finding his wedding ring so he could renew vows with his wife, Summer Redmoon. Soon after, with the discovery of Maxwell’s past and the reveal that some of the drugs were still missing, Chief Tempest told the team that they had to worry more about taking down the criminal gang that was led by “The Speaker”. Summary Victim *'Valeria Rowbottom' (found with her throat sliced open) Murder Weapon *'Clock Hands' Killer *'Jenny Farrington' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pelmeni *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails Appearance *The suspect has oil stains Profile *The suspect eats pelmeni *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect knows the Farmer's Almanac Appearance *The suspect has oil stains Profile *The suspect eats pelmeni *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect knows the Farmer's Almanac Appearance *The suspect has oil stains Profile *The suspect eats pelmeni *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect knows the Farmer's Almanac Profile *The suspect eats pelmeni *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect knows the Farmer's Almanac Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pelmeni. *The killer knows the Farmer's Almanac. *The killer drinks shrimp cocktails. *The killer is a woman. *The killer has oil stains. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ivory Peaks Train Station. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Ticket; New Suspect: Kaitlynn Lynch) *Interrogate Kaitlynn about the murder. *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Faded Ticket) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Ticket Details Revealed; New Suspect: Mark Quincy) *Ask Mark about inspecting the victim's train. (New Crime Scene: Outside of Station) *Investigate Outside of Station. (Clues: Toolbox, Victim's Jacket) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Damaged Badge) *Examine Badge's Photo. (Result: Mechanic Identified; New Suspect: Jenny Farrington) *Ask Jenny Farrington if she knew the victim. *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the Farmer's Almanac) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pelmeni) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the victim's husband about the murder. (Attribute: Toby eats pelmeni; New Crime Scene: Train Dining Car) *Investigate Train Dining Car. (Clues: Ice Bucket, Gift Basket) *Examine Gift Basket Tag. (Result: Message to Victim) *Examine Message's Signature. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Ursula Pennington) *Interrogate Ursula about her gift. (Attribute: Ursula knows the Farmer's Almanac and eats pelmeni) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Bloody Screw) *Analyze Bloody Screw. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks shrimp cocktails; New Crime Scene: Station Entrance) *Investigate Station Entrance. (Clues: Sack of Money, Bouquet of Flowers) *Examine Bouquet of Flowers. (Result: Green Substance) *Examine Green Substance. (Result: Green Smoothie Identified) *Ask Mark about the flowers. (Attribute: Mark knows the Farmer's Almanac, drinks shrimp cocktails and eats pelmeni) *Examine Sack of Money. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (09:00:00) *Confront Kaitlynn about the bribe to flee the city. (Attribute: Kaitlynn drinks shrimp cocktails and eats pelmeni) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Train Station Clock. (Clues: Clock Vault, Victim's Luggage, Faded Paper) *Examine Victim's Luggage. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Ask Toby why the victim had his wedding ring. (Attribute: Toby drinks shrimp cocktails and knows the Farmer's Almanac) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: X-Ray Revealed) *Ask Jenny about her fractured arm. (Attribute: Jenny knows the Farmer's Almanac, eats pelmeni and drinks shrimp cocktails) *Examine Clock Vault. (Result: Stock of Drugs) *Analyze Stock of Drugs. (09:00:00) *Arrest Ursula for knowing about the drugs. (Attribute: Ursula drinks shrimp cocktails) *Investigate Dining Tables. (Clues: Food Cart, Victim's Cap) *Examine Food Cart. (Result: Clock Hands) *Analyze Clock Hands. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Clock Hands; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Examine Victim's Cap. (Result: Muddy Substance) *Analyze Muddy Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has oil stains) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to When Violence Bites Back (4/6). (No stars) When Violence Bites Back (4/6) *Interrogate Ursula about the missing drugs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Train Station Clock. (Clue: Ursula's Phone) *Examine Ursula's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Ursula's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Joseph about the interview he had with Ursula. *Investigate Outside of Station. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Old Photo Restored) *Ask Joseph about the photo of Maxwell and the old man. *See Maxwell about the full story about his father. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Major what he needs help with. *Investigate Train Dining Car. (Result: Waiter's Tray) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Major's Wedding Ring) *Support Major in renewing his vows with Summer. (Reward: Timeless Pendant) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Ivory Peaks (The Mystery)